


King and Maiden, part 1/国王与少女•一

by blahblahzhou



Series: Silver Dragon and Sorcerer/银龙与法师 [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Snippets
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahzhou/pseuds/blahblahzhou





	King and Maiden, part 1/国王与少女•一

圣•诺兰历735年春

“那么，你是来做我的骑士的？”一个声音从王座上传来，不像Ariadne想象中的低沉，但紧绷而危险。

王座很高，身材娇小的Ariadne仰起头看着King Dominic，南方之王，被他的臣民匍匐在地称为Dominic the Great，被他的敌人称为金色的恶魔。这个男人是荣耀的巅峰，恐惧的源头。

国王在用一小块磨刀石擦拭着一把不起眼的匕首，匕首柄上装饰了一枚小小的红宝石，心不在焉地等待少女的回答。

“Miles大人让我来守护您，陛下。” 

Ariadne还能回想起Miles老师跟她说起他最好的学生Dominic的时候，眼里那深沉的悲哀。那悲哀让她给了自己一个使命，她会尽一切所能完成它。少女花了一个冬天的时间，翻越重山，从中部大荒原来到了遥远的南国。

已经是春天了，但似乎暖意并没有到达King Dominic的大厅。

“守护——”国王让一声没有笑意的轻笑逃出他的嘴唇，“Miles老师还是那么喜欢担心其他人，他身体怎样？”

“老师去年冬天去世了。”

国王手上的动作停了下来，抬起眼。从进入大厅后少女第一次得到了国王的注意力，但她不知道这到底是好事还是坏事。Dominic the Great金发碧眼，高大英俊，眉间的纹路仿佛是用刀刻出来的，锐利的眼神像是能穿透一切铠甲的箭矢。

“那么，他有什么话要带给我吗？”

“是的陛下，老师的话是这样的：你现在得到你想要的了吗…” Ariadne的话被砸过来的磨刀石打断，少女眼疾手快地抓住了那小小的凶器。

国王眯起眼，冰冷的目光让少女颈后的毛发竖了起来。她不合时宜地想起在来南国的路上，营地上，集市中，酒馆里的窃窃私语中传递的流言。国王疯了……

“你有一双很有能力的手，小姑娘。”

“剑士应该如此，陛下。” 

国王爆发出一阵大笑，那声音让少女从骨头里感到颤栗。

“你的确是Miles的学生，不是吗？你刚刚为自己赢得了骑士头衔，到我面前来，骑士。”

少女稳稳地走到王座前，单膝跪下，国王抽出剑轻触了她的双肩。

“小心点，我的骑士，这里可不是美丽的大荒原，别让南方吃了你。”

“如您所愿，我的陛下。”

国王收回剑，不耐烦地挥挥手，注意力似乎已经转回那把不起眼的匕首。已经成为骑士的少女亲吻了他手上的戒指，站起来慢慢走出大厅，背上似乎有隐约的被锐利眼神扫过的刺痛。

我有一个使命，我会尽一切所能完成它，少女握紧了手中的磨刀石，在心里这样告诉自己。


End file.
